cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Otto Rocket
Oswald "Otto" Rocket is the lead character on Rocket Power. Otto is an 11-year old boy in early adolescence living in Ocean Shores with his sister Reggie and widowed father Raymundo. He is a gifted, daring, and highly competitive athlete who has won numerous competitions in skateboarding, snowboarding, and surfing. He is also very handy with a bicycle, inline skates, and is the captain of his local youth roller hockey team he shares with Reggie, his best friend Twister, and the newcomer Sam, a.k.a. "The Squid." The given name Otto is derived the old Germanic language meaning "wealth." Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Otto appears as a Master Model in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. He appears as the Master Model in both the console and handheld version of the game. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Otto Rocket appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. He is the only character to represent his show and is one of the few characters to not possess any supernatural abilities. Bio A skilled and fearless athlete hailing from Ocean Shores. Otto Rocket is a highly successful extreme sport enthusiast and is in the ambitious pursuit of athletic perfection in the hopes of achieving his lifelong dream of becoming a professional someday. Sadly, this tends to result in arrogance and poor judgement on his part, which often gets him into trouble, much to the annoyance of his older sister, Reggie, who often tries to be his voice of reason. Regardless of that, he's a good kid deep down inside. Though he possesses no innate superpowers, Otto sees a chance to put his wicked skills to good use as one of the heroes...and nab a little extra fame while he's at it. Certainly couldn't hurt. Special Powers * Highly athletic and skilled in numerous sports that require agility, co-ordination and precise timing, such as Skateboarding, Powerblading, Roller Hockey, and Surfing. Quotes Intro * "Let the panic commence!" *"Heh. Look at the shoobie, thinking he's gonna whip the one and only Otto Rocket!" *"Extreme begins with O, and ends with t-t-o!" *"I'm a rider...on a mission!" *"Think you got the moves? Show me, squid!" *"No, no, hold your applause. I am that awesome, it's true." *"As Tito and the ancient Hawaiians would say.....'It's time for a licking!" *"T, long time no see, bro! How's it hanging?" (Intro against Tommy) *"Hey! Keep those claws away from my board, and nobody gets hurt!" (Intro against Kitty Katswell or El Tigre) *"Whoa. Does Eddie know you're totally ganking his look?" (Intro against Amon) *"Something tells me Twist would love to meet you. Just a hunch." (Intro against Sheen) *"WHOA HOLY CRUD, A BEAR! Wait...it's just a hamster. Never mind, I can take it!" (Intro against Vendetta) *"So....want to see me pull off some sweet moves on this thing?" (Intro against Kimi or Black Cuervo) *"Digging the shades, dawg." (Intro against Dudley Puppy) Win Pose: *"It's amazing how I never cease to amaze." *"I won...naturally." *"Yeah! Who's the man? I'm the man." *"It's official. You've hit an all-time lame." *"Super. BEEF." *"Laaaaaame." *"Later, Pickles. Give me a shout out when you're ready to ride!" (Win Pose against Tommy) *"Aw man. Are you really running around in your drawers? Gross, dude!" (Win Pose against Muscular Beaver) *"You're Zim? More like 'ZERO!' am I right?" (Win Pose against Zim) *"Cowabunga, dude!" (Win Pose against Raphael) *"Man, lighten up! That frown is really cramping my style a lot!" (Win Pose against Vendetta) *"Super weak, dude! Should've been minding the clock!" (Win Pose if Otto wins by Time Over) Victory Screen: *"Wow, what a shoobie. You wouldn't even make the squid flinch." *"Man. I'm far too awesome. It should be a crime." *"Thank you, thank you. I am that good, yes. Oh yeah, I think these other guys helped, too." *"I think you scuffed my skateboard with your face. So not cool, man." *"You still believe in fairies? Maybe you should believe more in yourself." (Victory Screen against Timmy Turner) *"By the way, I hear you're filming your next big movie. Looking for a star?" (Victory Screen against Tommy) *"Dude, two words. Altantis Squarepantis. Just....no." (Victory Screen against Spongebob) *"Chalk drawings? You should take up a sport, dude, it's a lot more fun!" (Victory Screen against Rudy) *"Sheesh, and I thought Eddie, Prince of the Netherworld was creepy..." (Victory Screen against Amon) Miscellaneous: TBA Taunts: TBA Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy Otto appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy and also has an own level based on his show. He rides on his skateboard through the levels of the game. Other Games Otto also has appeared in Nicktoons Basketball and Nicktoons: Movin'. Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Character Category:Male Category:Playable Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Starter Category:Protagonist Category:Rocket Power